Conceit's Original Sin
by cabbage-for-the-people
Summary: -discontinued-
1. A Celdar's Tale

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flame of Recca. Or Japan, obviously. The concept of this story and its components are ALL MINE, though. Sono stealing, alright (though I doubt you'd do that)?

**Note: **If you guys get confused, please message me. I'd be more than happy to explain. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Criticism is highly advised.Oh, and I'd like to inform you guys that I only borrowed the characters from the series, okay? No ensui, fuujin, and the like involved here. None of Urabutousatsoujin happened here either.

**Conceit's Original Sin  
**

**A Celdar's Tale**

Did you miss me?

Hah, thought so. You probably don't even remember me, having that dense human mind.

Although, some of you DO remember me. Well, not really myself but my own kind. We're either marked as nymphs or gods or whichever supernatural being you silly creatures come up with.

The truth of the matter is, we're celdars.

""Soul devourers" in the human tongue.

We were the first mortals to roam this Earth, or so I was told by my keepers. Both of them are celdars, too. I mentioned this plenty times before, to philosophers long dead and even those beggars on the streets. Perhaps I already told this to you too. I've seen lots of people and faces in the passage called time that I can't keep track. Not really.

I always share the story of us celdars, being the generous creature I am: We exist to make humans' lives- shall we say- a little more interesting. We 'consume' parts of your souls when you're blissfully asleep and occasionally, you feel it. Where do you think nightmares come from? Pickles and ice cream? Don't be stupid.

Sometimes, when we're hungry enough, we feast during the day.

We prefer the clean souls; they make us last longer.

We live for an average of five hundred years. I heard that the oldest one of our kind existed up to a whole millennium. Quite impressive, don't you think?

My keepers, foolish as beautiful as they are, stopped eating spirits fifty-two years ago. They said it is "cruel to lessen the years of the human life." You see, once we take a part of your soul, your life shortens and ours grow longer. And we appear younger. You really can't blame us for what we do. Creatures like you are just too sumptuous and delightful to pass off.

Since we're mortal like you, we also have to hand down our kind. Sometimes we reproduce with humans (but lately this seems to be a rare thing to happen. Poor things: they never realize how they got pregnant later on. Do remember that you humans tend to forget that we exist unless we see to it that you remember us. That can be done through giving part of our soul to you.), but we get quite disappointed when your own kind is sired instead of a celdar. Half- celdars don't live long enough; maybe about three-quarters of a century. Their bodies can't take our blood mingled with your blood and they can't consume souls. Only pure celdars can.

Once in a few hundred years or so we reproduce with celdars (this is even rarer than our intercourses with your kind since there are so few of us existing, what with celdars like my keepers who refuse to devour your souls) to create what we call "full royalties."

As you may know by now, I am one of those.

My keepers, or in the human term: 'parents,' say that only eighteen of us are in existence. I don't think I would bother to look for the other full royalties. I like to fancy the thought that only the three of us are pure celdars.

While there are "soul devourers" such as myself, there are also Phe'ons. Their kind can see us, hear us… most importantly, they remember us. They were created to tame us; make us dead sometimes if we go overboard with our feasting. Only a handful of them know what they are, thankfully. I like being greedy without the cost of my life.

Celdars and Phe'ons are quite easy to spot in a crowd, even if our kind is as fast as forgotten as we were seen. Whoever created us made sure that we have unusual physical traits.

Our breed is considered far more beautiful than yours or the Phe'on's. Probably to compensate for what you might think as evil doings.

Hah. "Evil doings." How do you expect us to survive? Eat the souls of pigs and hens? No, thank you.

Anyway, half- celdars usually have fair on fair appearances. Meaning, they often have pale skin and light hair. Their eyes, on the other hand, are dark in shade. You should see the ones with those onyx-colored eyes. Ah, truly a sight to behold.

Full royalties such as my self can be of any skin color but do expect us to be remarkably beautiful. It really depends on which element we were fashioned after. I was modeled after water. That might explain why I have silver hair and blue eyes that "can turn anyone into ice cubes" (or so one of my acquaintances told me).

It's a shame you humans forget us. Just this morning, I stole those ridiculously expensive clothes you buy- I robbed a whole store- and for a minute, the owner of the shop tried to stop me. He even called the police. Too bad they won't ever catch me. Imbeciles.

I'm sorry. Where was I again?

Oh. Right. Phe'ons.

…Well, I've never seen one (I made sure to keep it that way) but my keepers say that their hair is usually as bright as the sun, with eyes that frequently change their hues into lighter or darker shade depending on the Phe'on's mood.

But enough of that. Let's focus on more important things.

I'll tell you about my latest conquest, you lucky creature, you.

My, my, my. This one's an extraordinary catch: soul's as squeaky clean as could be. I'm surprised I didn't sense this person at once during my recent few days here in Japan. Just a quarter of that soul can let me live for another decade or two.

Let's see now… her name is…

… That's right.

Yanagi Sakoshita.

Pretty one, isn't she? I can't wait.

I'm glad you won't be able to remember this after a short period of time. You might just spoil the fun I have set up for Miss Sakoshita.

Until then, dear human. I'll see you around.

But I doubt that you'd cast a second glance at me.


	2. The Struggle for Survival Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca. The concept of celdars, Phe'ons and the like are mine, though.

**Note: **Well… this was hard to do. Sigh. I was hoping I'd reach 2000 words but… I just couldn't do it. Blast it. Anyway, thankies to _Eirist_ for being the first one to review! Also, thanks to _abubi-chan _for the words of encouragement --hands out virtual candy--. If it weren't for that person, I wouldn't have had continued this story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Criticism would be highly appreciated. Characters are meant to be OOC. If you guys out there get a bit confused, message me and I'd be glad to explain.

**Conceit's Original Sin**

**The Struggle for Survival Begins**

It was getting dark now. The intensity of the approach of night made the wind colder. It pierced the skin with its frigidity, the way a knife would once it slid through the bare flesh, cutting it into little bitty pieces. A warning of what both creatures knew would ensue.

------------------------------------------------------

She had been there for a day now. Thirteen hours, to be precise.

'_Have you ever seen such a pitiful sight? No, I don't think you have_.'

This was something she had to do herself. This was something she had to stop herself. And now, as she was standing at the corner of her apartment, scared out of her wits, she heard that voice again. Beckoning her, calling her to come out from where she was hiding.

'_I see you, I feel you. I can even almost taste you. Come out now, Miss Sakoshita. There's no point in hiding yourself from me.'_

The dream she had for so many times now had finally come true. He was looking for her now, this frightful person. His voice emanated from all corners of the room.

'_I want you.'_

He had always said that he wouldn't harm her one bit. The feeling in her gut begged to differ.

She didn't want to die. Not just yet. She was going to graduate fresh out of college; she was finally going to have her happily ever after. Nobody's going to ruin that.

But whoever this person was already had. And as she slowly felt the warmth of life in her ebbing away like the dreams she had set up for her self in so long, the man was daring her more.

'_Come out.'_

She didn't want to, but she wanted to. It was a complicated thing. She cringed. And the age old warning that a predator was about to attack its prey was evidently heard: _come out come out wherever you are. _ "No." her knees buckled. "…please, no." she took two excruciatingly slow steps forward. "Don't do this to me…" she begged. Tears trickled down her pretty face. "I'm sorry…" she didn't know why she was apologizing. She still repeated that over and over again, anyway. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…sorry…" But even the cries from within her innocent little heart couldn't stop his lust for what she possessed: her human soul.

---------------------------------------------------

Sapphire eyes changed into a darker shade of blue. They almost resembled black. "I feel it." Despite the chill of night-time, her body was warm. Flashes of silver and white appeared in her mind.

Close.

That thing was too close.

A disk of different hues of lavender and old rose formed between small pudgy fingers. The last time this burning sensation occurred was four years ago. She was a mere babe. But even at that time, she understood this feeling; it was in her blood after all.

"Is it near?" the woman beside her asked, eyes scanning the usual busy Tokyo nocturnal crowd.

Ganko stared at her half sister, the disk before her slightly dimming. Her lips didn't bother to move for a reply. She hated the fact that she had to share this moment with… with that stupid unwanted get. The bastard was older, yes. But she was just a mere product of her father's lust; her father's want for a woman's body during his years in battle at the mountains of Djali. Ganko knew it was wrong to feel that way but unlike blinking and the flexing of her fingers, she couldn't control it.

Besides, loathing felt good.

------------------------------------------------

'_Here, human. Just a little more.'_

He felt the roots of his hair stiffen in gluttonous anticipation. This was exciting. All his victims were, but Yanagi Sakoshita was different. He craved her soul to an almost shocking degree. That's when he remembered that he hadn't feasted for almost a month. Thin lips slowly curved up into an almost seductively dangerous smirk. _'Don't keep me waiting too long, Miss Sakoshita. I have a terribly short temper.'_ He concentrated on finding her. Different stories could be formed- may they be true or not- from the scenes he encountered upon trying to find Yanagi:

A baby was crying sixty miles away, his mother talking to a considerably older man.

The bakery near the rusty gates of a brothel that used to be very popular closed down.

A beggar desperately hits her little tin can for even the smallest amount of change.

(Tock, tock, tock.)

She spoke in a different tongue: "Have mercy, please! For my family!"

(Tock, tock, tock.)

An expensive-looking car's engine let out a resounding rumble as its owner ignited it to a start. (Putt, putt.)

Just below a stone bridge, a lifeless body of a robin was being ravaged by a group of cats.

_Aha._

The profile of a young lady could be seen inside a room with cream-colored wallpaper. Brown hair covered her face as her head was bent down low.

'_Look at me, my dear. It might be your last chance to see anyone of significance right now.'_

She slowly adjusted her gaze towards where she thought he might be. "...Sorry… please…" it was like a chant, the way she said it. It delighted him to hear her soprano tone beg him for her life. Oh, he was so hungry now.

'_Shh… don't worry. It won't last long.'_

Streaks of silver and black could be seen as Tokiya Mikagami ran off to seek his prey.

----------------------------------------------

"Over there!" her young features twisted delightedly the way a child would when placed in an all-for-free candy store. It was finally Ganko's chance to prove that she was worthy to be a Phe'on today. Not even her illegitimate older sister could change that. Her blood started to feel warmer. It almost felt like she was riding along the rivers of ecstasy; almost felt like she was on a high with drugs. It would be the second time she encountered a celdar, but the first time she would tame one.

Her father would be so proud of her.

"It's a pity you won't be able to catch this one ahead of me now, _one-san._" Her tone was practically dripping with sarcasm, blonde curls on the top of her head bobbing with child-like glee.

Ganko's companion ignored the remark. "I don't intend to."

"That's good. 'Cause if you do, I'll make sure you won't live another day with even a single spot of dignity at my household."

The silence of the older Phe'on satisfied the younger one. _Look who's boss now._

------------------------------------------------

His keepers once said that throughout time, only one human soul can truly satisfy a celdar's greed. Maybe Yanagi Sakoshita is the provider of that one. He thought for a while.

_Hmm… but then again, maybe not. _

He savored the thin wisps from the first few fibers of Yanagi's spirit, the fragility of her well-protected memories seeping in him.

It was all there, what he expected to taste.

The innocence that only so few seemed to possess on this day and age, friendship, the desire towards life…

It tasted good.

He almost closed his eyes in pleasure. Just a little more and he could finally reach the core of her soul.

---------------------------------------------

"I found it!" Ganko led the way towards the street parallel to where they stood before, taking in short deep breaths along the way. Only one word was repeated in her mind: _Finally._ Her companion merely followed her, slowing her pace now and then.

She didn't want to ruin her little sister's chance to prove herself to their father.

-----------------------------------------------

Yanagi Sakoshita leaned her head against the dry, rough wall of her apartment. She felt so numb now. But it was okay. He kept his promise. It didn't hurt one bit. Still, she could feel her life draining away from her and she did try to earlier on to grasp even the smallest amount of strength to keep on living. She found it useless to fight him. It was the end.

Do you remember what some people say? That when you're about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes?

Yanagi did see something flash in front of her eyes prior to her so called death.

But it wasn't her life.

---------------------------------------

He didn't see it coming.

After two hundred years of avoiding them, he really didn't.

Different hues of green, yellow, and pink distorted his vision. A cornucopia of various shapes and strokes made its way towards him. It was a beautiful, beautiful thing to behold. It weakened him, but he still found it so very beautiful.

A girl came to his sight after a while, her delicate little body standing out amidst the spectacle of colors.

_"Aναπαύομαι μέσα ειρήνη, Αναπαύομαι."_

His eyes widened in shock.

One word escaped his lips like a curse upon realizing what was happening to him: "Phe'on…"

And then he blacked out.

-... to be continued.-


	3. The Unwanted Get

**Disclaimer:** FoR isn't mine. The concept of celdars, Phe'ons and the like are mine, though.

**Note:** It's 12:25 am so I'm really sleepy… I'm sorry if this didn't turn out like you wanted it to be. I'm trying to make the events slower so that I could add lots more chapters later on. I'm really into this fic, being a fantasy geek. Haha.

Thankies to _satomika, Funky Sushi_, and _abubi-chan_ for being the first ones to review! Special thankies also to _Funky Sushi_ and_ Eirist_ for their words of encouragement. Whee!

Being the review-whore I am, satisfy me and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Criticism would be highly appreciated.

**Conceit's Original Sin**

**The Unwanted Get**

A girl came to his sight after a while, her delicate little body standing out amidst the spectacle of colors.

_"Aναπαύομαι μέσα ειρήνη, Αναπαύομαι."_

His eyes widened in shock.

One word escaped his lips like a curse upon realizing what was happening to him: "Phe'on…"

And then he blacked out.

--------------------------------------------

So we meet again.

I know, I know. You don't remember me anymore.

But still. I'll talk to you about what had just occurred.

Those reckless Phe'ons managed to 'tame' me, as they might call it.

I bet you're happy now, aren't you? You won't be having nightmares for quite some time. Do you recall that Phe'on that bestowed upon me this sort of humiliation? I heard her name is Ganko, daughter of one of the most prominent Phe'ons out there; he was actually one of the chief captains during that infamous battle against us at the mountains of Djali.

I guess she wasn't trained by her beloved papa enough. Silly girl. We celdars are capable of many things that you wouldn't be even competent to dream about.

Oh, so you're probably wondering why I'm still moping around in this pathetic little "dungeon" of theirs when in fact, I could have easily left this place a long time ago.

Let's just say I'm pretty bored with the recent flow of events in my life.

I'll let them have their fun for a change. After all, they waited two hundred years for my capture. I DO have a heart, even if I'm not human.

Besides, they put one of those cliché sedative-through-air-vents schemes on me again. I'm starting to feel drowsy now. And nauseous with all that white (everything in this dump looks like it's covered with snow).

Anyway, Miss Yanagi Sakoshita is –if you're ever wondering- gone.

Ha, ha, ha.

There was a hint of sarcasm at that laugh, as you may already know.

I meant 'gone,' meaning they took her away; back to that dinky little apartment perhaps. So that she can have a normal life all over again. That's okay. I got tired with the taste of her soul, anyway. It was a tad too sweet for me.

The Phe'ons did managed to save her from the brink of death, but they won't be able to restore the years of life she lost because of yours truly.

… I'm trying to picture what they'll do to me. It's not often that I find myself scared. I would hate to admit it, but I _am_scared. Not of whatever torturous things they're going to do to me, heck no. Like I said before, I can escape anytime I want to from that Ganko Phe'on.

It's that escort of hers that irks me. Lovely creature, I may say, but I don't think that's a very significant fact to mention.

The aura from that purple-haired woman is different. I've never sensed it before. I don't know what to anticipate from that one. She is neither a Phe'on nor a celdar, which I am sure of. If she were a Phe'on, she'd have eyes that change their colors. Hers just stay the same shade of blue. If she were a celdar, I would have known right away.

I'm starting to wonder what tricks she has up that sleeve of hers.

---------------------------------------------

"Aren't we going to feed it?" Fuuko brushed Ganko's hair gently as if she were afraid to break her younger half-sister's head into pieces.

"Let it starve." for a child that looks so innocent, the weight of cruelty of what she had just said made the scene somewhat ironic… and surprising.

Fuuko stopped stroking the child's blonde hair, her thin white fingers slowly finding its way out of the stream-like flow of golden strands. "But it's not part of the taming process, Ganko. It'll die if we don't feed it for a lengthened period of—"

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU ANYWAY?" she snapped. Her blue eyes darkened in color, tinges of red flashing on her pupils. "If you want to, you can join it. Let it eat your soul until you rot and die. No one will care if you disappear!" dark, fiery blue turned cerulean now; a hint of joviality.

Fuuko slapped the kid's plump right cheek. "Respect, Ganko. I told this to you before. If you want to be a true Phe'on, you should NEVER act like a barbarian."

"Well, what do YOU know about being one?!" she suppressed a sniffle. How dare that bastard talk to her in that way? Cerulean turned dark cobalt now. "You're not even a pure Phe'on!"

"But it still runs in my blood. It will always be a part of me, Ganko, whether you like it or not. You know that, so stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Fuuko abruptly stood from her seat, starting to briskly walk away. Her head tilted to the side, as if she remembered something vital. She paused and turned to face the little Phe'on. "Excuse me." And with a disheartened bow, she left.

Ganko's eyes turned almost gray with shame. Wait until she tells her mother. "You're in big trouble, Fuuko." A childish pout placed itself on her delicate features. She looked as terrifyingly beautiful as a French doll.

---------------------------------------------

"Well. It seems like you're the one who has more of a conscience than your little pet." He didn't bother to smile. "Of course, I'm surprised that you still remembered to come to me, human."

" … Why are you still here?" her eyes showed no trace of emotion aside from indifference, just like his.

"Why shouldn't I be here? I'm held captive by your Phe'on companion, aren't I?"

"Stop that. I know you could've escaped easily hours ago."

A look of mild surprise crossed his face. _So she does remember. I knew it: she's definitely not human._

"… What are you, exactly?"

"What do you mean by that?" her eyes squinted as if she could read his mind that way.

"I know you aren't a celdar or a Phe'on. And you most certainly are not a human."

"… And what makes you say that? That I'm not human, celdar, or Phe'on?"

"Well for one, you remember me. That proves you're not human. And you don't look like a celdar or a Phe'on." He was getting a little tired now. He hadn't eaten for so long and his supposed last meal was rudely interrupted. The tranquilizer was starting to take effect, too. "So what are you?"

"I don't think it really matters."

"Are you ashamed to tell me? Or perhaps you're a new breed?"

"I don't like being called that."

"What?"

"…A new breed." She choked on the words a little bit.

"I beg your pardon?" He shook his head to see a little more clearly.

"My blood is tainted. With that of a human's." she avoided his gaze. "…My mother's, to be exact."

"… I see." His eyes focused on nothing in particular, the walls of his confinement a blurry image of white. _So that's why I couldn't tell what she is._

She looked at his profile again, a knowing nod directed towards him. "It's part of the taming procedure. I'm afraid you can only consume meat or any other human food."

"That can't be right…" he blinked hard. He felt weaker by the minute.

"Be thankful that we didn't decide to kill you… rather, be thankful I prevented Ganko from killing you. The least you can do is to accept this fate of yours."

She stopped for a while before heading out of the place. Her mouth opened but closed again.

He was fast asleep.

_Good_, she thought. _The sedative_ _worked… at least, for now._ The door clicked close as she walked out.

"I'll be watching out for this one starting tomorrow." her tone of voice seemed more placid than the usual.

The guard merely bowed in return, uttering a standard "As you say, Madame."

-...to be continued.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Note: It kind of saddens me that there aren't much fics with different genres like horror, fantasy, or adventure out there; most of the stories are romantic comedies or romantic dramas... and well, it gets kind of boring after a while --dodges rotten tomatoes-- I'm sorry! But everyone's entitled to their own opinion, right? --


	4. Deception is Brutal

**Disclaimer:**It sucks when I have to write this for every single chapter I make. It gets tiresome. Too bad I can't do anything about it. Sigh. FoR isn't mine but celdars and the like are mine.

**Note:** Thankies to _abubi-chan_ and _Eirist_ for being the first ones to review! I'm still not getting reviews, huh? Crud. I only got three for the previous chapter. How come people don't like reading fantasy? ...Or perhaps it's the way I write? (T.T) I hope not. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Criticism would be highly appreciated.

**Conceit's Original Sin**

**Deception is Brutal**

"I'll be watching out for this one starting tomorrow." her tone of voice seemed more placid than the usual.

The guard merely bowed in return, uttering a standard "As you say, Madame."

---------------------------------------------------------

Everything was white once he opened his eyes. He was getting sick of it.

How many days has it been?

He had lost count.

The half-Phe'on managed to keep him sealed in that torture chamber. But it would only be that way for the time being. Perhaps he could just escape out of the place later.

He stared absent-mindedly at the meal placed before him. Even the food there was white. The garment he wore was the only one which contrasted everything else in his current confinement. It was green and dark in shade.

No movement was made except for the occasional blinking and shifting of glances.

"You haven't eaten, I see."

His eyes settled on a face with peculiarly plum-wine hair above its head. No response came from him.

"… You might die, you know. You've been like that for four days."

"I'm still savoring the moment when hunger is starting to prod you into madness. The 'death' would still have to wait for a few more days."

"Your humor frightens me a bit." She kneeled before the celdar, the hint of worry in her system making her lips frown.

Tokiya blinked twice then stared into nothingness again.

She hesitated for a while before slowly letting out the words "Please eat."

"I will, once I'm desperate enough." He gazed at her.

Silence engulfed the place. It almost deafened them.

Tokiya looked away for a while but focused at the woman in front of him again. Her charm was addicting.

Now there are two important things you need to know about Phe'ons: one is that they take pride in what they are. They like to think that they bring supreme justice to the mortal existence.

The other one is that it is an unwritten rule of theirs to refuse any other bloodline that isn't their own:

Fuuko Kirisawa is well-known throughout the whole Phe'on clan for different reasons. She is the strongest, wisest and the most fine-looking out of all the distinguished ones of their kind. However, her established fame was accomplished not through any of those. It was because she was the first 'category' of what all of them have carefully tried to avoid their whole lives. She was a half; she was conceived with the filthy blood of a human.

In other words, she was a curse to their kin …even if she held such wonderful qualities.

Her blood was reason enough for the Phe'ons to shun her, although it wasn't enough of a reason for men to not find her desirable. The forbidden blend of the Phe'on breed mixed with that of a human's was extremely rare: the first of the firsts. It had a devastatingly beautiful outcome.

"Do you absolutely have any idea how stunning you are?" It came out like a slur. Hunger combined with a frequent dose of vaporized sedatives can do funny things to anyone. His hands attempted to reach out to her. Fuuko moved away just in time, causing him to fall awkwardly.

Tokiya bit his lip in frustration. "How long is this going to take? I've had enough of your 'taming' stupidity."

"I honestly don't know."

"Don't lie to me." A flicker of sanity was shown on his face as he eyed the food placed before him again. He flinched. _Disgusting._

"I'm not lying. It's not for me to determine if it's time for you to leave. Ganko was the one who initially caught you. She is the only one with enough authority to let you go."

"…Perhaps I should just walk out of here, then. I could only take so much of boredom."

"Do you honestly think I would let you go?"

"I'm very much aware that I am skilled enough to get out of here unnoticed."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because."

"Don't be too sure of your self."

"I am just being honest to you. You know, I really thought that letting myself be locked up in here could offer me even the smallest amount of excitement." Perspiration made his robe attach to his skin almost seductively. He felt ill.

"…" she dared not look at him. What else could she say? The presence of a full royalty as handsome as he was astonished her. The other pure celdar she had managed to imprison before didn't come close to this creature's exquisiteness. That one wasn't quite as powerful as Tokiya, too. This was precisely the basis on why she had to check up on Mikagami every chance she got, to make sure that he hadn't run off just yet. Although she was not a full blooded Phe'on, she had all the abilities any other Phe'on had. Only the physical appearance gave away the fact that a part of her is human.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

She still remained silent.

"I wish you'd talk to me with more enthusiasm." He reached out for the food placed before him, toying with the curved sides of the plate.

"You do know why you're here, right? Then how could you expect 'excitement'?" she mumbled.

"I don't understand why you try to protect humans from us celdars. They also kill their kind, anyway. As for us, well… we only cause death when we reach to the core of the soul, which is quite rare even for us. They, on the other hand, spare no mercy. Humans kill each other every single day. Have you ever taken that into mind?" the shine of metal caught Fuuko's attention as she realized that he finally took a bite from the cooking she had offered to him. He flinched again. "It's almost as disgusting as it looks."

Her eyes met his.

It was only for a few seconds, though. The form of sudden contact with her almost electrified him.

Although her eyes weren't as beautiful as those of a pure Phe'ons, her facial features compensated for that.

She smiled. "I made those." She opted to look intently at the wisps of loose silver hair resting on his shoulder.

"You're remarkable, you know that?" the way she almost whispered it to him with amusement made him grin weakly despite him self.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know." She looked at the way his clothes fit him. He looked faultless; a masterpiece in his own way. "…Just because."

"That's a very stupid answer."

"It is, huh?" she wasn't the least bit offended.

The comfortable silence that ensued between the two was broken by a few gentle knocks on the door. A little boy with mouse-brown hair and freckles across his ruddy nose came into view.

"Madame…"

Fuuko pressed her lips together, causing a grim line to emerge on her face.

"…You're needed."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Still blue eyes stared back at celadon ones with golden flecks appearing on them now and then.

"I see you're- as always- fooling around with that monster." A stunning Phe'on stood up from her cushioned seat, the intricately stitched diamonds on her burgundy gown glimmering with the light of the fire place's flames. Anyone would have thought that she was the same age as Fuuko at first glance. The crow's feet placed below her eyes said otherwise.

"…Deltiore." Fuuko bowed out of habit, not respect.

Ganko sat next to the woman's chair, eyes a bright cerulean due to her attempt to conceal the joy threatening to burst out of her. Through the blaze of the fire, the older full-Phe'on's citrine hair seemed to intensify its color. She looked almost ethereally delicate, if it were not for the coldness of her voice. Crimson met crimson as she placed her painted finger along her lips as if deep in thought.

"No, no, Fuuko, my dear. Call me 'mother'; that would be just fine. No need to be formal around the family, right?" The heels of her shoes made soft tapping noises while she paced around Fuuko slowly. Her pale, bare back greatly contrasted with the color of her curls.

"I would like to call you by your name instead, Deltiore. I'm sorry to be rude with my choice of preference."

She stopped walking. The absence of sound was eerie. She frowned as celadon shifted to emerald green.

Although Deltiore was pretty, Fuuko was far more beautiful, what with her ivory skin and the atypical color of red-violet hair that ended just below her ample breasts. Of course, the older Phe'on knew this, which increased her dislike towards Fuuko. G_orgeous, like her human mom._ She almost seethed at the though of her husband making love to the whore.

"I don't see why you shouldn't call me 'mother.' After all, we were kind enough to take you in even if…" her lips looked like they disappeared for awhile as she pressed them together. "Besides, you consider Ganko as your sister, right?" Lines along Deltiore's forehead were deepened as she smiled in a mocking manner. "I trust that you have been treating her like a dear little sister, hmm?"

"Del—"

"Madame!" the same boy who summoned Fuuko before barged in, half of his body black with dust.

Sudden crashes were heard as the lines on Deltiore's face deepened even more.

The boy's brown eyes widened with conspicuous fright. "Madame! It's…a…an… em… emergency!" he swallowed in short breaths as he struggled to complete his statement.

"Looks like our talk would have to continue later, Fuuko."

She didn't know how wrong she was.

-…to be continued.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Note: **Please review**, okay?

I'd like to thank _Eirist_ and _satomika_ for making this story one of their favorites! WOW! Thanks a lot! That was totally unexpected.

P.S. The title of this part has no relevance whatsoever with this chapter. I just felt like putting it there. "Deception is Brutal" is actually a line from one of my favorite movies, 'Closer'.


	5. A Bastard's Purgatory

**Disclaimer: **It sucks when I have to write this for every single chapter I make. It gets tiresome. Too bad I can't do anything about it. Sigh. FoR isn't mine but celdars and the like are mine.

**Note:** Thankies to _Eirist_ for being the first one to review! Special thankies to _abubi-chan, Darkeiko,_ _satomika_, and _asianpearl_ for the reviews, too! You guys are awesome. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Criticism would be highly appreciated.

**Conceit's Original Sin**

**A Bastard's Purgatory**

The boy's brown eyes widened with conspicuous fright. "Madame! It's…a…an… em… emergency!" he swallowed in short breaths as he struggled to complete his statement.

"Looks like our talk would have to continue later, Fuuko."

She didn't know how wrong she was.

--------------------------------------------

"What happened, exactly?" Deltiore asked, trying to get a coherent answer from the boy. The patches of dust on the messenger kid's face made his muddy brown eyes seem a little lighter. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Madame... the… cha…" he swallowed hard, the shock of what had just happened leaving him in a trance he couldn't get out of. The light of the embers from the fire place danced on Deltiore's face, its yellow blaze making her features seemingly distort in a wicked manner.

"I'm waiting," she said calmly yet callously. She had no time to deal with the dense servant's inability to form a sentence.

"EXPLOSION!" his eyes widened along with the raising of his voice. His unprotected feet were black with dirt and his nose was still red despite all of the ashes on his small, round face. Deltiore seemed to take that into mind more than what he had just said.

"An explosion?" Ganko stood up from her seat, the cerulean hues of her eyes turning into a curious blue-violet.

"Where?" Fuuko was already by the exit.

More crashes were heard.

"The… cha…" he swallowed again. "Chambers…" he said finally and gasped for more air. It felt like the life in him was abruptly sucked away by an unknown force. Although he didn't want to show it, only one thought loomed in his head:_ I'm terrified._

-----------------------------------------

A man who looked liked he was within the years of adolescence stood in the middle of the chaotic panorama of what used to be the taming chambers. It was almost blinding, the way the flames were scattered everywhere in huge quantities. Some parts of the ruined chambers which were deemed to be the largest sector of the Phe'on household were still being devoured by the flames while most of them were already degraded into mere vestiges of a brilliant edifice.

The man's short, jet-black tresses tossed around violently as he shook his head fervently. Eyes that were supposed to be onyx in color rolled back as if in the point of sexual orgasm.

And then it hit her, the realization that she knew that person.

…Or rather, that celdar.

"No… no…! Hey, stop it!"

It was the celdar she was able to capture four years ago:

Recca Hanabishi

Fuuko sprinted around him hurriedly, looking for a good angle along the grand bursts of flames that emanated from his body so that she could target him properly.

"Recca, stop!"

A hazy white cylindrical shape with gem-like droplets of lavender and sky blue swirling around it started to form between her palms. She jumped from the top of an undestroyed building and aimed the cylinder towards Recca.

It was the wrong move.

She hit him on the stomach and for a while, he just lay there on the ground. The question if he was still alive or not was answered a few minutes later when his body began to move in continuous, quick spasms as he got up. He looked at her in an almost insane manner, his arms braced before him. He let out a loud, fierce growl.

And then, it happened.

She thought that she was going to die. In fact, she started to almost wish that this would be the end of it all. The last thing she saw was a blurry screen of silver.

-------------------------------------------

Care to hear me out again, human?

Don't even attempt to walk away because I would just pester you even more. You know, this is getting bothersome, my random conversations with people who don't even remember me.

I'll still talk to you anyway.

This turned out to be a very different experience.

…Hmm… I never really thought that I would even find it in my heart (yes, I do have one) to save a creature who was created to ruin me. I guess I felt guilty towards escaping without saving the only one who was kind enough to keep me alive. Which reminds me: I've never really asked her what her name was. Maybe I'll ask later when she wakes up. She sleeps like a dead rock- if there ever is one- by the way.

You seem bored with my topic of conversation. Fine, then.

Moving on, what time is it again?

One in the morning, you say?

Every person in this city is, most likely, already asleep.

Which reminds me: I'm getting quite hungry.

Let's hope she doesn't catch me strolling around the streets of Tokyo to seize my next meal.

Don't worry. I won't harm you.

… Then again, you'll never know.

-------------------------------------------

What had just happened? She thought with her eyes closed.

Was she dead?

A frown formed on her plump, chapped lips.

She never expected Recca to lose his self like that.

Still…

It wasn't the first time that a celdar lost control to the point of insanity. She should have known better than to let the guards watch over him for the past few days.

It was hard to move.

_Is death really this quiet?_

The still blue color of her eyes came into view as she slowly opened them. The welts that wound around her fore-arms were covered with bandages that already turned brown with dried blood. She groaned louder than what was expected.

"Where am I?" she gaped at the luxuriously grand place, the satin covers of the bed she lay on wrinkling with the sudden movement of her body as she sat up. Translucent curtains attempted to cover the large window that was situated on the wall nearest to the right side of the room's bed. The small amount of brightness that appeared from it shone with what she would like to believe as ardency as vivid rays from the sun brought with it specks of light particles swirling at random places.

"I'm afraid you're still not in heaven, my dear." Tokiya rose from the seat located at the bed's left side, eyes looking as if they were gleaming with hilarity. "Not just yet."

Large eyes became even bigger as she turned her head towards the direction of the voice she heard. "What--?"

He slowly walked around the bed, hands in the pockets of an obviously expensive suit. It had_Armani _stitched on each of the sleeve's cuff. "Fire… Brunette celdar… Chambers…"

Her eyebrows shot up upon hearing 'chambers.'

"What happened after the…? Are the others alright? Recca… is he…" she bit her lip. "…Dead?"

"I'm afraid I didn't care to know. I don't think it's really important, as well. You managed to survive, of course, through my help. That's what really matters." He couldn't help but point out hat he was her savior.

" Ganko…?" a look of so much agony situated itself on her pretty face and he almost felt guilty for not saving the others. Just almost.

"Perhaps she's dead, perhaps she's alive."

She didn't move for a moment, as if she was willing herself to die. The way her facial features remained impassive made him want to touch her; to soothe away whichever despair that welled up in her. But later on, he chose to let her be and walked out of the room silently, looking at her sad state one last time. He whispered an "I'll be back" before gently pushing the door to a close.

It was a promise; his certain way of reassuring her that he would not abandon her. After all, she spared his life twice. He might as well pay back the price: an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, right?

-...to be continued.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Note: I really didn't know how to end this chapter. (T.T) Truthfully, I kind of rushed it.

Wow, there are more people who actually liked my attempt for a fic! Thank you so much,_Darkeiko_ and _asianpearl_! --hands out virtual candy--

Thanks for spending your time reading this story. It really means a lot. But, I would appreciate it even more if you kindly press that 'Go' button beside the 'submit review' option.

C'mon! I know you want to.

P.S. I won't update the next chapter until I get at least five reviews. I know it's quite demanding of me, but it irks me to see so many hits for every chapter I make and then only get 3-5 reviews for each chapter. --sighs-- help me out here.


	6. Have You Ever Been

**Disclaimer: **FoR is not mine but celdars and the like are mine. _Dark Blue_ by Jack's Mannequin isn't my possession either.

**Note:** Thankies to _Eirist_ for being the first one to review! Special thankies to _abubi-chan, Darkeiko,_ and _asianpearl_ for the reviews, too! You guys are awesome. Anyway, some of you messaged me about the lack of ToFuu interactions here. The thing is: I didn't think it would be right to rush their feelings towards each other right away. (O-O) Sorry for that. But please don't fret! This chapter doesn't have much to do with love but it DOES have something to do with desire. Tee-hee.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Criticism would be highly appreciated.

**Conceit's Original Sin**

**Have You Ever Been Alone in a Crowded Room When I'm Here with You**

"I'll be back."

It was a promise; his certain way of reassuring her that he would not abandon her. After all, she spared his life twice. He might as well pay back the price: an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets were wet due to the downpour that occurred a few hours ago. Cracks on the cemented roads had dirty water filled in them and it was inevitable that his shoes would be stained with the puddle's water. The_Salvatore Ferragamo_ black leather shoes he wore had brown marks all over them.

But this wasn't the fact that disconcerted him the most.

Prowling the streets of Tokyo can be quite a hassle. Especially if there are things that bother you; especially if the fixation that bothers you the most is a girl clad in a very thin fabric that is as white as snow. Tokiya Mikagami knew this feeling well and was very perturbed with the idea of being too attached to the half-Phe'on he had just saved.

Attraction can be a dangerous thing to face.

Many fell into its trap and he didn't want to be one of those. Besides, if it's physicality that makes him ache for her so much, he could handle it, right? Right?

"Perhaps I should head back to her…" he thought for a while. "She'll probably starve herself to death if I don't check up on her." He flinched but smirked after mumbling to himself, "I wouldn't want to carry a corpse out of my bed, now." Of course, he knew that this wasn't really the reason why he wanted to go back to her.

-------------------------------------

He eyed the way her hair fell, disheveled, onto her face. It's been quite some time since she'd been sitting on the bed. She simply refused to move. It must have been too much of a shock for her.

"I just grasped the fact that I still don't know your name after all of the things we've been through."

"…It's Fuuko… Kirisawa…" her reply was hardly audible.

"All right: Fuuko it is. You know, I didn't say they were dead. I just said that they_might_ be dead. There's a difference. I don't understand why you have to be so glum about it." Tokiya never really knew what it felt like to have someone else that was significant to himself other than… well, himself.

Celdars learn the hard way that while no man is an island, celdars were meant to live on their own. That was specifically the reason why his keepers left him out of the blue. He still hasn't seen them in years. It was meant to be kept that way.

She looked at him. He looked away.

Even when she was disorganized, she was still too beautiful for him. But as his eyes roamed down, it fell on the flesh of her thighs. Her shapely legs were barely concealed by the robe that the suite had provided them.

_Luscious_ is what comes to mind.

The sight of the half-Phe'on was highly arousing.

Even if he wasn't human, he still had the hormonal reactions any member of the male population had towards women.

He didn't dare steer away from his perversions. After all, it isn't often that he comes face to face with someone as attractive as she was. He began to wonder what it would be like to feel her, hear her… taste her.

"I have to find them." She said it weakly but the determination behind it was clearly heard.

"I don't think so." Tokiya unbuttoned his jacket, leaving it on the chair as he stood up to place himself on the edge of the bed. "Your wounds are still healing." He nodded towards her forearms. "You can't sense them out until you're healthy enough."

"I can do this."

"No, you can't."

"How can you be so sure of that? I've been through worse, I can handle this." She attempted to prove her point by trying to move her arms. The effort was in vain.

"You can't." he took off his shoes and proceeded to place himself beside her. "I promise that we will go to them once you have recovered."

"Are you trying to trick me? I'm not stupid. Why would you aid me to look for them when they could kill you?"

…She had a point.

"Well, that was a highly ungrateful remark, seeing as I have saved you _and _even let you into my humble abode. Listen, I just want to help. Think of it as payment towards what you have done for me during my so-called 'taming'."

Her eyes clamped shut, the dark circles around it adding to the look of tiredness. She seemed so vulnerable now. "I would hardly call it a 'humble abode'."

"Rest." It was a command, the way he said it. Still, his voice was gentle, as if coaxing a child to sleep.

"I can't do that." Her blue orbs glistened with unshed tears. "They're my family. I have to…"

Tokiya leaned closer to her. He could feel her human half's soul as its thin, thread-like wisps came from her slightly parted lips. He disregarded the urge to consume it.

…Pretty hard to do, now.

"Look at me." It was an ironic thing for him to say that since he could barely keep eye contact with her even for a minute. She followed suit. His breathing started to become inconsistent.

_She is…stunning…_

Even his narcissistic self couldn't deny that.

He wanted her so much; it took every last fiber of strength in him to stop himself from taking her right then and there.

We're not talking about her soul now, mind you.

He had seen so many lovely creatures before and it wasn't hard for him to satisfy his carnal pleasures when it came to them. All he had to do was seduce them after a while and give a _very _small portion of his soul so that they'd remember him for the night, at most. And let's not deny the fact that he is exemplary gorgeous.

"Rest, at least for the night." When he found it hard to gaze at her before, now was different. He felt hypnotized. It was like a magnet, the sort of attraction he had towards the half-Phe'on. Unknowingly, his fingers intertwined with hers.

Her forehead leaned onto his.

For some reason, she let her self detach from the usual uneasiness she had towards him. Perhaps it was because she felt that for once, someone actually cared for her.

She nodded, succumbing to his request. She _was _tired, anyway.

It was amazing how only the contact of her skin against his could awaken such concupiscence from within his self. His loins started to stir. The right thing to do now was to get away from her as far as he could but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Their lips were only centimeters apart.

The soft, warm gasps that came from his uneven breathing made her lick her mouth with eager yet tense anticipation.

"…Do you… can you stay with me for a while?" a nervous grin was seen on her face.

"Aren't you scared of me? A part of you is still human, remember that."

"…Can you?" it was hard to breathe. He was so close. She knew this was wrong; it's been only, what, five days since she met him. But being with him in here made her sane. She started to fear that she'd go crazy if he left her side.

It didn't make sense, and yet…

He held her even closer so that he could kiss the side of her forehead.

…it did.

"I could, if you want me too." It was a mumble.

He was too busy with his hands as they roamed from the sides of her neck to her soft, smooth cheeks. She started to look down, the red-violet lashes of her eyes fanning her cheekbones in an almost demure way. His hands gently stroked the skin of her reddening face. It was to signal her to look back at him.

She suppressed an almost wacky grin to take over her small smile. "I obviously do."

He smiled back. It was subtle, but she could sense it.

"… So I will."

Gently, he placed her head down to the soft comfort of the bed's golden-stitched pillows. He crawled leisurely towards her right side, the springs of the bed squeaking quietly with his weight.

"Do you think we can start leaving tomorrow?" she sounded groggy.

"We'll see."

She placed her hands on his broad chest so she could feel the pulse of his heart. He hugged her even tighter as he whispered her name to her ear. She bit her lip to stop her body from trembling at the sound of his voice. The robe failed to serve its purpose on covering her body as it rode up to the curve of her hips. Tokiya noticed this and placed his right hand on the bare flesh of her thigh. She almost jumped away from his embrace.

He wouldn't let her move away from him.

"I'm sorry…" she felt so numb now. The reason why she apologized was beyond her comprehension. The thumb of the celdar next to her stroked her in an almost painfully tender way.

She didn't know what had occurred in her mind, but tonight, she desired something that she vowed she would never do since her younger years.

She desired what was forbidden.

She raised her head to see his face. He looked at her with such serenity and compassion that she ached to touch him; ached to be with him.

…Because this was such an alien feeling to her, being with someone who she would like to believe to love her; whom she would also like to believe that she loved as well. It was still too soon to conclude let alone believe anything, but for now…

"Can you…" the rest of her sentence was muffled. His lips were already on hers.

The way his lips touched Fuuko's was, at first, quite gentle.

However, their want for each other had different plans. Aggressiveness started to form, tongues battling to quench each other's lust for the other. It was as if every single thing they desired about one another could be purged through that single action.

Although he knew that it was wrong to take advantage of Fuuko in her vulnerable state, he wasn't going to stop himself now. It was only a kiss, anyway.

…It was only a kiss.

As he locked her in his arms until the dead of the night, he felt something in him soften. It was strange, it was awkward, and it made him feel queasy.

It could be the start and it could be the end of whatever relationship they have with each other.

One thing was for certain:

Nothing is ever certain.

-...to be continued.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Note: A HUGE thank you banner for _Suryasee_ for adding this story to her favorites and for adding me as one of her favorite authors!

Yay! I actually reached 2000 words on Microsoft's word count! Awesome! --pats self--

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, please:D


	7. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer: **Flame of Recca is not mine but celdars and the like are mine.

**Note:** _Starting on later chapters, this story will be rated M_. I know, I know. It's disgusting for a sixteen-year old to post stuff under that category. Ha, ha. Honestly, this whole story was supposed to be rated M since the unedited version of this has a lot of subtle morbid and sexual stuff in it. In fact, the only chapter which I didn't butcher off was the one entitled "A Celdar's Tale." But hey, I'd do anything for reviews. Unfortunately, the next chapter's ToFuu interaction is kind of…. concupiscent. So I can't do anything but rate this M because if I don't, then chapter 8 would have too few words. Besides, I'm rating it that way just in case._The thank you portion will be posted at the after note. _

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Criticism would be highly appreciated.

**Conceit's Original Sin**

**The Search Begins**

It could be the start and it could be the end of whatever relationship they have with each other.

One thing was for certain:

Nothing is ever certain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you after?"

"I told you before. I'm here to find Ganko and the others." _If they're still alive, that is._

"I know that. What I meant was: what are you planning to get after you find them? What is it exactly that you want from those Phe'ons?"

A flicker of confusion was seen on her face. "I don't know what you mean."

He frowned upon Fuuko's reply. "Of course you do 'know what I mean.' Once you find them and live the life you had before, you won't get anything in return. No recognition, no money, no fame, no whatsoever. And I bet that you won't even gain even any more respect than you had before. There must be a logical explanation on why you badly want to search for them after the accident."

"First of all, unlike you, I don't equate everything with logic. Second, it's not right for you to think that I would want something in return for their rescue."

"Well, I—"

"… _Thirdly_, I would hardly call that incident an 'accident'."

She opened the door leading towards the restaurant. The brass bells suspended on the entrance's frame rang loudly as they closed it. What had occurred in Fuuko's mind when she suggested that they eat outside instead of dining in his cozy 'little' suite was beyond him. He muttered a "women…" as though he were a drunkard with a nagging wife before following her and settling in one of the restaurant's booths.

"Why would you think that they would be held captive by that celdar- Recca's the name, if I'm not mistaken- after all this time? Don't you think they would be dead by now?" it had been almost three weeks since their search began.

…_Two and a half after our kiss._ The thought still lingered in his mind, but it was because of the way events flew in and out of his mind when he tried to recall something. When his mind registered something, they were always interconnected with everything else. Sort of like a web.

Still, he'd like to think that she kissed him back not out of sheer desperation towards what had just occurred that day but out of something with a little more depth; something that had more to do with the romantic ideas that always roam in a woman's mind.

"I have no idea why Recca would do that. Maybe revenge or… I really don't know."

"Why would you think that they were spared by that celdar?"

"… I have dreams."

"So _that's _your basis? Your _dreams_?" he had to stop himself from making disgruntled sounds as she nodded in return, apparently unfazed by the sarcasm of his voice.

"The first one was about nine days ago. The memory of that dream is still quite vague, but I do believe that it had something to do with gold."

"…Gold?"

"Yes. It was like a stream of gold. When I tried to touch it, I woke up."

"Go on."

"Well, the second and third ones are sort of connected. It was—hold on." She stopped momentarily to order their food. "… anyway, the second and third ones had Deltiore and Recca in it."

His eyebrows wrinkled as he looked like he was deep in thought. "I presume that this Deltiore is…?"

"My step-mother… also Ganko's biological mother."

Tokiya nodded in understanding as he sipped his drink, his eyes never leaving her. "What were they doing in those dreams?"

A few lines were etched around Fuuko's lips, an indication that she was slightly frowning. The light from the fluorescent lights attached to the restaurant's slanted ceilings made him see her features clearly. It was strange that he didn't recognize the woman he was staring at right now even if he gazed upon the silhouette of her face whenever he embraced her every night. Sometimes he did this after making love for the comfort of knowing that somebody would be there once you woke up; sometimes when he was too fascinated with her beauty to sleep.

"It was like replaying the events that were supposed to happen after I blacked out from trying to stop Recca." She fiddled with the ends of her table napkin. "Everyone else burned to death, but their images were a little nebulous. Deltiore and Recca were the only ones I could see clearly. They both seemed to come out alive, even after the intensity of what had happened."

She didn't speak it, but he knew that what she had just said was detrimental, at the least, to her state right now; both mentally and emotionally. But he couldn't do anything to make her feel better at the moment. He had to ask her what happened in her dreams, no matter how painful it would be for her. If they were going to find her so-called 'family,' every single detail that would lead them to Recca and the others should be taken into account. Even if there was no specific proof that the facts that they would be able to gather are real.

Something as trivial as a nightmare had to be considered for their search, as well.

Silence ensued between the two for a while. Whether it was comfortable or awkward, he couldn't determine.

------------------------------------------

The sheets of the bed they lay on held her down like chains of fabric. She felt numb.

_Another dream, huh?_

She wanted it to stop. Even during the climax of her sexual intercourses with Tokiya, she'd see Deltiore's burned face looking at them disapprovingly while standing beside the bed.

She started to fear.

This was because she didn't know how to control these visions of hers. The possibility that all of the things that she saw- only her- would come true loomed within her. She couldn't stop it, Mikagami couldn't stop it… nobody could. Every single day that followed seemed to pressure her more and more into finding them.

_What if… they're dead already?_

No, that wasn't supposed to be right. She could sense them. And her dreams were clearly an indication that they were still alive. Phe'ons, even the half ones, didn't see things like those unless necessary.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" his deep, masculine voice startled her. She peered unto the beautiful face of her bedmate, the shame of what they had just done while throwing their heads back in ultimate frenzied passion not shown in his eyes. The well-defined muscles on his abdomen looked even more sculpted than the usual underneath the burn of the lamp beside their bed.

Although she never thought that she would resort to sex as her way of comfort, it had been established earlier on that they would think nothing of it. It was her drug, and she needed it to carry on. It was a dirty thing to resort to, but she never thought it to be as wrong as the rest of society labeled it.

_After all, being a whore runs through my blood. Isn't that right, Deltiore?_ She smiled bitterly as the burned face of her stepmother looked down on them, disapproving look still imprinted on her destroyed features.

"I hope we find them soon." She really did.

His light blue orbs concentrated on her face as if trying to look for an answer. "Do you, really?" the handsome celdar knew how shabbily she was treated by the pure Phe'ons.

"Yes."

She looked at the side of their bed once again but Deltiore's vision was gone.

---------------------------------------

The next few days were tiring. When you base your instinct as your map, then it was probably a given already. Although Tokiya wanted to believe that her intuition was true, he couldn't help but feel doubt towards it once in a while. Phe'ons have a strong sense of connection towards their own kind, very much like celdars. But she was a half. What if she was just having hallucinations instead of signs from her ilk?

"I know what you're thinking, celdar." She spat out the word 'celdar' as if in caution. Fuuko didn't like categorizing anyone. "I don't know if I'm right about this either. But if you hear what I hear, see what I see, feel what I feel… perhaps you'd know that even if I'm not a pure Phe'on, I still am part of the bond we have together…even if they never considered me to be one of them." She paused for a while as if processing the words she was about to say. "…Besides, I'm the only hope they have left for survival."

"It sounds as if you're doing this out of pity instead of 'doing this for your family'."

"Don't get me wrong."

"I'm merely trying to understand the reason for all of this."

"I have explained it to you plenty times before. Has your recent abstinence towards feasting on human souls dulled your thinking?"

"No. I just find it hard to believe that you wouldn't want anything in return from them."

For a moment, he saw a look of irritation on her face. Something in him started to feel bad for what he just said. He started to wish that she didn't think of him as an unfeeling brute. After all, he did care about what she thought about him. A pause between them lasted for a few minutes.

Tokiya cleared his throat. "Moving on…" he attempted to change the subject, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Fuuko sensed this and sat beside him awkwardly due to the unstable movement of the train.

Her fingers entwined with each other as she brought them up to her chin. She looked like she was deep in thought. Stealing glances at Tokiya once in a while, a small grin placed itself slowly on her pretty face.

"Mi-chan…" she laughed unexpectedly. "What would you feel if I started calling you that instead of 'Mikagami'?"

He looked amused by the way she easily shattered the tension between them. "Mi-chan? It sounds quite…"

"Cute?" she asked, a look of hope for his approval seen evidently on her face. "Can I call you that from now on?"

He laughed cheerily as he placed his arm around her waist. "…Whichever you prefer."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. Sadness began to take over the full royalty's body. Even if their lust towards each other was continuously satisfied, something in him wanted more. Something which carnal satisfaction couldn't match up with.

They arrived at the foot of Djali after three more days. The mountains looked splendid, yet the eerie melody of the whistling of the wind reminded them that this could mark the end.

"In here?" Tokiya looked down, trying to stop cringing. This was the place where celdars dwelled, both full and dirtied ones. His keepers deliberately raised him far from this place. Why they did so, he didn't understand before. But now, standing before the place… he sort of comprehended it.

"Yes. Deltiore told me so." She looked at him discreetly. "Last night."

"Why would Recca keep them in here?"

"You should know. Don't you celdars live in here?"

"Perhaps the other celdars do. Not my keepers and I."

She didn't bother to ask why. She felt fear creep into her slowly but surely.

The stone-covered steps towards the top of the main Djali Mountain were ruined by explosives during the war between his kind and the Phe'ons.

It would be an excruciatingly hard climb upwards.

-…to be continued.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Note: Thankies to_Eirist, abubi-chan, Mealoaf, Darkeiko, satomika, asianpearl _and_Suryasree_ for reviewing! Thanks to you, too, for reading this. I appreciate that.

Please don't forget to review! (:D)


End file.
